1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical image stabilizer, and more particularly, to an optical image stabilizer that drives an image sensor and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a camera apparatus has been commonly adopted to a mobile communication terminal. Taking a photograph using a mobile communication terminal is frequently made while in motion. Therefore, in order to obtain a high quality image, it is indispensably requested for the camera apparatus of the mobile communication terminal to have an image stabilizer that compensates for vibration such as hand shaking or the like.
In particular, the camera apparatus has the image stabilizer, thereby making it possible to obtain a high-definition image in the environment in which shutter speed is slow due to lack of light such as a dark room or at night.
An optical image stabilizer (OIS) among image stabilizers changes the position of an optical lens or an image sensor, such that it serves to compensate for an image of a subject formed on the image sensor not to be shaken even though a photographing apparatus is shaking.
In this configuration, the image stabilizer moving the optical lens needs a space large enough to have a driver driving the optical lens therein, such that it has a limitation in adopting a mobile communication terminal having a large spatial imitation. In contrast, the optical image stabilizer moving the image sensor needs a smaller installation space as compared to the image stabilizer moving the optical lens.
Therefore, various technologies developing an image stabilizer moving the image sensor have been developed in order to be adopted for the mobile communication terminal. However, there have been lots of difficulties in satisfying a limitation in driving displacement of the image sensor and a spatial limitation.